Who Is He?
by byunbaekberry
Summary: -Dialah pria biasa yang menemaniku dan membuat natal tahun ini begitu berwarna-


**Cast : **

**You and EXO Member**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Pria yang tengah menatapnya dari meja café bernomor 5 tak jauh dari mejanya yang bernomor 2,hanya diselingi oleh dua meja saja. Pria itu memberikan seulas senyum hangat yang dapat memabukan banyak wanita. Saat itu juga, detik itu juga ia terpesona pada senyuman hangat lelaki itu.

.

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

.

.

Pria yang mengajak nya berkencan buta dan meminta nomor ponselnya kemarin lusa,dan dengan mudahnya ia memberikan nomor ponselnya,mengabaikan pesan dari eommanya untuk tidak memberikan nomor ponsel pada orang asing.

Setelah kencan kemarin mereka saling mengetahui nama satu sama mereka telah menciptakan nama panggilan masing-masing.

_"Jangan cemberut begitu,wajahmu terlihat seperti bebek"_

_"Nee?Bebek? Jangan samakan aku dengan mendorong ayunan nya terlalu kuat" _

Banyak candaan yang dilontarkan saat mereka sedang bersama ditaman bermain sore itu. Membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

**_1 bulan_**

**_._**

**_2 bulan _**

**_ ._**

**_3 bulan_**

.

**_'Siapa dia?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Pria yang telah membuat malam natal tahun ini begitu berwarna. Dibawah sinar rembulan ia berlutut,memberikanku cincin yang berkilau,dan melontarkan berbagai kata-kata manis.

_"Emm, kau cantik malam ini"_

_"Benarkah?" _

_"Eoh,kau terlihat seperti putri thumbelina"_

_"Tapi aku ingin seperti putri belle yang terlihat indah mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning"_

_"Baiklah,aku akan menjaga putri itu dari jahatnya nenek sihir"_

_"Ehh?"_

_"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat,tapi aku mencintai mu"_

_._

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yang dengan mudahnya masuk dalam kehidupanku tanpa permisi hanya dalam waktu 3 jantungku berdebar tak karuan setiap selalu membuat ku tidak bisa menolak segala perlakuannya.

_"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ujar pria itu dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan memberikan cincin yang indah dan berkilau._

_"…"_

-Hening sesaat-

_"Maaf…"_

Entah mengapa kalimat singkat itu membuat pria itu lemas,nafasnya tercekat, ia berpikiran ia tak akan mungkin mendapatkan gadis yang ia cintai dengan waktu sesingkat berdegup kencang,dan …

"Maaf,bisa kau memakaikan nya untuk ku?"

Dunia terasa terang bagi pria itu, kalimat kecil itu bukanlah kalimat yang cepat dan bahagia pria itu memasangkan cincin berkilau itu pada jari manis gadis yang telah resmi menjadi _yeojanya_ saat ini.

.

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

Pria yang melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikan nya padaku,padahal udara malam di bulan Desember ini selalu dingin mengingat saat ini telah memasuki musim dingin.

Taman kota memang ramai pada malam ini,banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Kembang api dengan indah nya membuat ukiran dilangit,seakan memberi warna pada langit yang hitam itu.

_"Pakai ini, ini akan membuatmu lebih hangat"_

_"Tapi kau …"_

_"Sudah pakai saja, hidungmu sudah memerah seperti badut"_

_"Ishh, ayo kita pakai bersama"_

_"Baiklah.."_

Kami menikmati setiap kebersamaan di malam menghangatkan satu sama lain,dan kami merasa nyaman.

.

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yang membuat jantung ini hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat ia menghapus jarak antara kami dapat merasakan helaian nafas satu sama lain.

_"Aku mencintai mu"_

_"Aku juga"_

Dan ..

_Chup~_

_._

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

Pria yang telah mengambil hatiku hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan, dan sekarang dengan mudahnya ia telah mengambil first kiss ku tanpa penolakan sedikitpun. Dia seakan mengendalikan seluruh sistem kerja saraf yang ada di tubuhku sehingga tubuh ini tak bisa menolak setiap perlakuannya.

.

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

**_'Siapa dia?'_**

**_._**

_-Flashback-_

_"Gomawo"_

_"Nee, lain kali bisa tertimpa buku-buku itu jika tidak hati-hati"_

_"Ahh nee, sekali lagi terimakasih"_

Siang itu perpustakaan memang sudah sepi,karena siswa sudah dibubarkan 2 jam lalu.

Saat pria itu melangkah meninggalkan perpustakaan ...

_"Tunggu!"_

_"Eoh?"_

_"Siapa namamu?"_

Pria itu tak menjawab ia malah tertawa kecil yang diiringi senyum hangatnya yang khas dan memabukan itu.

**_"Zhang YiXing"_**

_"Nee?"_

_"Kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas,jika kau memberikan nomor ponsel mu"_

_-Flashback end-_

_._

**_-Yixing-_**

**_._**

**_-Zhang Yixing-_**

**_._**

**_-Dialah pria biasa yang menemaniku dan membuat natal tahun ini begitu berwarna-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**-Fin-**

**.**

A/N : Bagaimana? ini FF drabble pertamaku:d Aneh kah? Karena aku masih baru di duni fanfic ini jadi aku butuh masukan dari para reader #Cilah wkwk

Jangan lupa review ya! makasiih:D


End file.
